Dear Emmett, Love Elle
by c i t r u s . p r i n c e s s
Summary: May be chaptered! "When I’m in California, I hope you think of me sometimes, and I hope they are good thoughts." Emmett/Elle


Elle sniffed and wiped her eye. She stood up against the door and pressed her ear to it. She could hear Emmett's slow, almost dragging footsteps retreating. Another tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Walking over to her, what would soon be, her former desk, she pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Emmett,_

_Thank you so much for everything you've done. I'm so sorry that I have to go, but after what Callahan did, I don't think I could stand to face him again, or face Vivienne and Warner who apparently had seen what Callahan did. I know how hard you've worked so to get to where you are, and I hope you're successful in freeing Brooke. I wish her the best. Also, I wish the rest of the legal team good luck on the case and my apologies for leaving. You're the best friend I've ever had anywhere in the world._

_When I'm in California, I hope you think of me sometimes, and I hope they are good thoughts._

_Love, _

_Elle _

There were a few small, wet blotches on the paper, but Elle ignored them and sealed her note in an envelope. She placed it down on the desk and packed up her belongings. When she was finished packing, she locked the door and walked over to Emmett's apartment, ready to come back, gather her things and go back to Malibu for good.

With trembling hands, Elle slipped the letter under the door to Emmett's apartment room before walking quickly back down the stairs, and fast enough to _just_ miss Emmett coming back from her dorm.

He fumbled with his keys and opened the door to his apartment. He stopped and picked up the letter that Elle had just left him. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down, untying the navy-blue tie in the process.

Tie in hand, he opened the envelope and read Elle's letter. After reading it, there were a few more wet blotches on the paper, be he didn't care.

"There is no way I am letting her leave," Emmett muttered. He tossed the tie onto the table and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Vivienne?"

* * *

"Elle's just a law student!" Callahan scoffed, "she can't represent you!" The door clicked open and Emmett strode in.

"Actually, she _can_ represent Brooke, your Honor," he said, walking towards the judge, "rule three-point-oh-three of the Supreme Judicial Court states that a law student, Miss Elle Woods, may represent a defendant in criminal proceeding."

"Only if she has a _licensed attorney_ to supervise and without me, she does not!" Callahan argued.

"Yes, she does," Emmett turned to the judge, "I'm licensed your Honor, I'll gladly supervise."

"Like hell you will!" Callahan exclaimed as Emmett took the book off of the stand, "you work for me, remember?"

"No, I work for myself…and I don't have to hit on interns…Professor," he added in an icy tone as he made his way towards Elle who was looking at him with complete adoration. He tossed the book onto the table and shook hands with Brooke. Callahan grabbed his briefcase.

"Enjoy prison, Ms. Windham," he said. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay, bye!" she turned back to Serena to sign her DVD. Emmett turned to Elle and handed her the folder.

"Thank you Emmett," Elle told him. He leaned in close to her ear and Elle's senses tingled for a moment.

"Did you actually think I was going to let you get away?" he asked. A shiver shot up Elle's spine before the judge announced,

"Ms. Woods, in a day now, you may proceed!" she pounded the gavel once. "Call your first witness!"

* * *

"Congratulations Elle," Emmett smiled, "or should I say 'Mrs. Huntington the Third' now ?" Elle shook her head.

"Oh no Emmett. I didn't accept Warner's proposal." Emmett raised en eyebrow.

"But Warner's the reason why you came here in the first-"

"But he's not the reason I'm staying," Elle finished.

"I still don't know what you're trying to say…" Elle looped her arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him onto a hug.

"You'll understand later…" Elle whispered into his ear. Emmett hugged her back before she pulled out of the hug.

"Oh," Emmett fished around n his pocket, "I have something for you," he said, pulling a piece of folded paper out of his pocket and handing it to Elle.

"Hey Elle! Emmett!" They both turned, it was Paulette. "Hey, we're heading of to the salon to celebrate Elle's big victory!" She flashed a smile and a thumbs up.

"Okay Paulette, we'll be right there," Elle smiled.

_He's the one!_ Paulette mouthed before rushing off. Elle blushed and turned back to Emmett.

"Well, we should go to that party," Emmett laughed, "do you need a ride?" Elle nodded.

"I'll meet you in a second!" She smiled as Emmett walked off. Elle quickly unfolded the note and read it.

_Dear Elle,_

_No matter where you are, I'll always be thinking about you, and they'll always be good thoughts._

_Love, Emmett_

Elle blushed, refolded the note and ran to meet Emmett outside.

* * *

A/n: I don't know...I might turn this in a chaptered story since I like the idea...but for now, I'll keep it as a completed story until I make up my mind.


End file.
